One Night to Us
by JustSeekingGreaterThings
Summary: It's the night before the ultimate battle with Shaw and the Hellfire Club, and while Charles and Erik have disagreements about what they want the outcome to be, they put it aside to have one chance with each other. Cherik. Soft-core smut I guess it'd be called?


It was the worst thing to have happened. He'd fought with Charles before, but those were minor disagreements and petty squabbles; nothing that caused them to separate and sleep in different beds. They always went back to each other in under twenty minutes. Now Erik was alone in his bed, and he didn't like it.

Bringing himself to the kitchen was a strenuous effort, to say the least. He'd spent his life escaping the company of others, trying to get back into another's dependency was so out of his nature that it still burned for him to do so, as though it was a warning.

"You don't always have to be so nervous you know," the lovely British voice filled through the air, "Although, considering you just turned my little sister into a nudist; you have a right to be a bit worried I'll turn you into a six year old ballerina." Charles had played this trick before. He'd try and make the conversation upbeat, no matter how much he sounded like he was getting tired of the surrounding intolerance. He sounded empty, which couldn't have just been about Raven. Charles was clearly trying to distract Erik as the telepath dug through Erik's thoughts to see his real plans about handling Shaw.

"I told you not to read my mind," Erik tried to remain stoic as he felt himself closer to breaking down, "you don't know what horrors there are; I couldn't even stand to feel those memories again."

"And I told you my dear friend," his eyes making that gorgeous blue practically flow into Erik's soul and making him look much older than his twenty-four years, "nothing that you have gone through or have done will ever make me hate you or leave you."

"Even if I killed Shaw?"

"Erik-"

"You know it will happen Charles, you know it'll happen and we'll be torn apart." The moment that was said, Erik felt himself being rushed in. He felt his heart rate increase dramatically as Charles kissed him. It was more desperate than usual, he could tell, as Charles gripped desperately on the back of his hair and pulled him closer, pouring his soul into Erik's head as though to tell him that he meant everything, they meant everything to the telepath.

"I don't... please don't have me think about that," Charles leaned his forehead onto the metal bender's; "_If_ it does happen... we'll just deal with it. I can't, I just wouldn't be able to lose you. I don't _care_ about your baggage or my fucking beliefs; I just want you. Fuck... I love you, Erik."

The older man's heart stopped. He knew he had strong feelings for Charles, stronger than any he'd ever felt for another, but love? The last time he felt such an emotion, it was for his parents... and that didn't exactly work out. It scared him to think about losing the man in his arms this way, but looking into his eyes couldn't even force him to deny it as he though _I love you, too_ as loud as he could, causing Charles to smile wider than he had since the two had met. _Take me back to our room._ Erik had raised an eyebrow, unsure of Charles' intentions until a flash of different scenes that were hopefully not projected to the house of teenagers flowed into Erik's brain.

The two minute walk back to their room was the longest either of men had to face. Each corner they turned, they provide each other with long, passionate kisses, touching as though they'd have to part in less than thirty seconds. As soon as they entered the room, Erik led Charles to the bed, slowly taking the other man's shirt off of him as he trailed kisses up Charles' abdomen. Nothing contained more bliss than the small shivers Erik felt on his lips as their skin connected.

"E-Erik... don't you, don't you think you should lock the door?" a grin crawled on Erik's face in satisfaction as he moved his hand against Charles to lock the door behind him, causing a groan from the man in front of him. Erik eventually moved himself up, going in to kiss Charles right after he peeled his own shirt off.

There was a yearning spark between the two, as their lips connected, hands tangled in hair, hips digging into the other's, but no matter how hungry their lust was, they were able to wait it out. For each other. But as time went on, the two gently peeled each other's pants off and left them to the side before getting their underclothes.

The sight before Erik was more than breath taking. He felt like he had been in a presence of a muse, a mythical creature, full of beauty and wonder. There was the precedent of sweat starting on Charles' complexion as his eyes were glowing, making him seem porcelain. Taking in the full experience of Charles' nudity had left an ache in his penis, his subconscious radiating _._

"Simply take it, then," Charles grinned softly and brought his hand to Erik's and brought it to his heart, "take me."

"Charles... what if I hurt you; I've never been with a man, I don't-"

But every hesitation Erik had going through his brain was stopped and his nerves calmed down as his partner sent calming thoughts and pure undisputed faith. The older man had obtained the sudden wisdom to prepare the Brit below him as he went to stretch him out. The first moan from Charles' lips had nearly made Erik finish right there. But no, this was their first time. It was going to go through, and the experience is going to be perfect.

A sudden tremble went through Charles' mind as he retrieved new thoughts. There were multiple flashbacks; the first time he met Erik underwater, their first full conversation, the first time he entered his mind, when they recruited each of the kids, Russia, moving into the mansion, their first kiss, the satellite, ten minutes ago when they shared _I love you's_, but Charles knew they weren't his thoughts.

"Wha- what are you doing?" he trembled each time Erik's extensive fingers entered him.

"Focusing," Erik sighed, "that point between rage and serenity; that point seems just like... everything, it's you."

And with that simple sentence, the kisses had started again, rougher than before. Moans had practically exploded from their throats as they touched more and more. Tongues were being pushed through teeth, as though they need to connect in any possible way. _For Christ sake, Erik, just fuck me now._ And that's what he did. Erik brought his muscular hands down Charles' body until they met at the strip of flesh between his thighs and his ass. With the perfect amount of strength, he was able to lift the smaller body up and bring himself into Charles without breaking the connection between their lips. At the diffusion, the two groaned together in satisfaction as Erik felt the tightness around himself and Charles was surged with ecstasy.

For what seemed an eternity, the two just sat in their positions holding each other close before Erik started moving. He had surprisingly moved at a slow and tender pace. It was a surprise to both of them, how the rugged man could be so gentle.

With each thrust, Charles' timidity had died down a little. He started meeting Erik at every thrust while digging his nails into Erik's shoulders. Neither of them were sure whether the taller man's groans were in pain or desire until Erik found it in him to move the pace faster, emitting heavier, more erotic moans as Charles tilts his head back from the elation. The movement immediately led to Erik bring his lips to his love's collar bone, biting ever so lightly.

Eventually Charles' hands reached out to intertwine with Erik's fingers. To remind them how this was what they were meant for, being together. Thoughts eventually spun between the two, making the experienced so much more heightened. Groaning together in their movements, they realised how each of their senses were so much more sensitive; their thoughts were in complete coconscious.

It pulled them together even more. Being so close; physically touching at nearly every part of each other touching, emotionally at one, with Erik inside Charles in the purest of ways, and now even their minds were in each other's. After a point, it just seemed like home, like this is how everything should be.

"Christ, Erik," the younger man could hardly contain himself at this point; his body dripped in sweat and sex and he couldn't handle the pressure inside him, it was almost too much at once.

Erik was able to feel that, which is why as soon as he felt Charles' muscles clench around him, he allowed himself to release. A few moments later, Charles fell limp as well, and the metal-kinetic pulled him in close as he pulled out.

"That was... wow." For the second time in his life, Erik Lensherr was rendered speechless, and it was all thank to this man. This wonderful, fantastically beautiful man.

"Yeah, it really was," Charles pulled Erik down to lay with him as they kissed once more, "Promise me you'll never leave."

"I couldn't leave you. I couldn't leave this. Not ever."


End file.
